Journey to Paradise
by TOWTLS
Summary: Severus Snape is dead and looks forward to finally seeing Lily again, but his assumptions are wrong. Instead of Lily, he meets the 4 men who made his life horrid, and now they have to complete a task before they can reach paradise.
1. Chapter 1

Rated T for language, mainly. Sadly, I don't own anybody from the Harry Potter series. Please review! It would mean a lot to me.

* * *

><p>The Journey to Paradise<p>

"Look . . . at . . . me."

The words barely escaped my lips as I stared into those emerald eyes and the darkness closed in around me.

I was in a realm of darkness. It's as if my soul was wandering across a land. My thoughts wandered to Lily, and I wish I knew where I was.

Suddenly, I was thrown into a never-ending world of white and I was in my body again, wearing my classic black robes. As I looked around, I saw a figure walking towards me and my heart fluttered, remembering Lily. I just knew she had come to lead me "on," wherever that may be. With Lily, I would go anywhere.

"Hey Snivellus," a voice interrupted my thoughts, and I knew that my assumption was wrong. Two of the men who made my life hell were strutting towards me: Sirius Black and James Potter. I reached for my wand, but it wasn't there.

"No magic here, Grease Head," Sirius said with a smirk.

"What are you two doing here? I must be in hell," I retorted.

"Ha Ha, Snape. Your attempts at humor have gotten no better. Of course we're not in hell; I'm having too much fun tormenting you."

"Give it a rest, Sirius," Lupin said, walking towards the other three men with Peter Pettigrew reluctantly stepping forward behind him.

James, Sirius, and I took one look at Pettigrew and yelled out, "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU BETRAYED US/HER! YOU BASTARD!" All three of us ran up to the cowering man and were about to start throwing punches until we heard a familiar voice resound from above:

"Hold on there, boys."

"Dumbledore!" I couldn't help myself. I had missed seeing the headmaster's cheerful face each day at Hogwarts. "Where are you?"

"Right here, Severus." Dumbledore didn't sound so far away this time. That was probably due to the fact that he was standing right behind us. All five of us turned to listen to the words of the man we all admire.

"Hello. I am here to inform you of the task at hand. You all have been brought here for one reason – to settle your differences with each other before you return to or, in Severus' and Lupin's cases, enter the world beyond. Severus, I know that your relationship with all of these men is probably the worst combination here; so, this is the order that you shall settle your differences with each man: Remus, Peter, Sirius, and, finally, James. After that, Severus, you will go on, and the rest of you men will follow when you have settled your differences with Mr. Pettigrew. Now, it has been a pleasure to see you all again, but I really must depart. I hope you all can settle your differences. And Severus and James, I speak directly to you now. I want you two to know that I have talked with Lily, and she wants this situation to occur just as much as I do. You both need her, and settling your problems is the only way to see her again. Goodbye. "

Just like that, Dumbledore was gone. Now came the challenging part: Severus and Remus were in a white room together. Their time had come.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. If you're interested in seeing what happens please review, and I shall continue the story. I am only going to write the parts with Severus. If you really like it, I can write the other parts later. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Severus vs Remus

Thanks to **Once a Blue Moon**, **Very Small Prophet**,** JuneGilbertVivianRaeven**, **HPandTHGaremyworld**, **Elenor GreanLeEf**, **BellaBellaCullen1**, and **Arbitrary-Arsenic** for your kind reviews. Also, thanks to everyone who Story/Author Alerted this/me. You all make my days much brighter!

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Severus vs. Remus<p>

The room had no doors; there were just four solid walls, closing us in. We were trapped. Besides Lupin and I, there were two white chairs in the middle of the room. We cautiously took our seats but said nothing; we were absorbed in thought. My mind was everywhere:

"_This is absurd! Settling my problems with Lupin won't be too horrid but Pettigrew, Black, and Potter? I can't even stand to be in a room with them, much less hold a mature conversation. And why couldn't Dumbledore have stayed and helped? Well, at least Lupin is first, and we can settle our "differences," as Dumbledore said, fairly quickly. Lily wants me to do this; so, I will. Since Lupin isn't saying anything, I guess I'll just take charge. Ugh . . . let's just get this over with."_

"Okay Lupin. I'm about as thrilled to be doing this as you are. So here's what's going to happen: we can each explain why we dislike one another and then move on. Alright? "

"There's a bit of a problem with that, Severus. I don't dislike you. I just . . . don't understand you. I thought you had changed and were good, and then you killed Dumbledore. Why?"

"Lupin," I said, "I killed Dumbledore because he told me to."

I had forgotten that Lupin hadn't been able to speak with Dumbledore since his death. Besides, I could tell by his expression that he didn't believe me. I was going to have to explain a bit more:

"Ever since Lily's death, I have been on your side. Over the years, the only person who actually believed in me was Dumbledore; so, naturally, we grew close. In the beginning of Harry's sixth year, Dumbledore had a run in with some dark magic that was killing him dreadfully slowly. He was going to die in less than a year. On top of that, Voldemort wanted Draco to kill Dumbledore, and Dumbledore just wasn't going to let that happen; so, he asked me to kill him instead."

By now I was pacing around the room, continuing my explanation:

"Do you think I was happy about that? How could I be? I was furious that he would even ask that of me. But I accepted because I knew it was my only option. Dumbledore did so much for me, and the few times he asked for something in return, I vowed that I would agree. That is why I killed Dumbledore."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Well . . . before you killed Dumbledore, I had always trusted you as a member of The Order because Dumbledore trusted you. I really don't have any other issues, but I know you probably do; so, I'll let you have your turn. "

I was actually surprised by our maturity. It's not like Lupin hardly ever actually hurt me; he had other problems to deal with when we were at Hogwarts, but I figured that we were both upset to be here instead with Lily/Nymphadora. Hopefully, I could maintain my composure now that my turn had arrived:

"I know that I was 'friends' with the wrong people, besides Lily, when I was in school, and I know that you were dealing with being a werewolf. But how could you just sit there and pretend like you didn't see what the others were doing to me? Sure, every now and then you would 'join in the fun' but the majority of the time, you acted as if you were only reading, noticing nothing else. How could you even stand to be around Pettigrew, Black, and Potter? They are horrible people. You say that you don't understand me. Well, I don't understand you. Gryffindors are supposed to be brave and stand up for what they believe in, but you . . . you just let your friends attack defenseless people while you went on living your 'sorry' life. How could you just sit there, hiding behind your novels, pretending not to notice?"

While I was talking . . . more like yelling at Lupin, I had walked towards him, and by the end of my rant I was staring at him with a combined expression of pity, confusion, and hate. Composure was out the window. Maybe I was just venting and channeling all my anger at him, but I didn't care.

Lupin looked dumbfounded. It was as if he had never realized his past actions and was only now coming to terms with the cruelty he could have possibly prevented. Although he appeared lost in thought, Lupin focused his gaze on me and spoke:

"I'm sorry."

I remained silent, expecting more. Was this it? I had just called him out on his faults and all he had to say was "I'm sorry?" Remus Lupin was spineless.

"That's all?"

"Yes Severus, that's about all. I know that I tried to pretend that they weren't 'really' hurting you. It's just . . . I feared rejection. They accepted me and I couldn't throw that away. Who knows what they would've done if I'd said something. I know I should have, but I didn't have the nerve. For that, I apologize and I hope you can accept my apology."

"Okay, Lupin. I'm not going to be all friendly with you, but I forgive you. After all, I know we both want to move on and spend eternity with our loved ones, and now we're one step closer to that goal."

Remus walked towards me and held out his hand. Once I shook it, I knew our problems were resolved and he disappeared, leaving me alone.

"_That wasn't what I expected at all,"_ Ithought_, "He seems discouraged, but as long as we can co-exist peacefully, I'll accept it._"

Just then, a small note appeared, gliding through the air towards me. When it stopped directly in front of my face, I immediately recognized the handwriting – it was Lily's:

_One down and three more to go. Good luck._

_Lily_

Just those few words kept me motivated. I would need it. Pettigrew was cowering in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _Hope you liked it! I have to go back to school tomorrow so I don't know when I'll be able to put the next chapter up. :( I'll shoot for next weekend. Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading. _


	3. Severus vs Pettigrew

Okay. I first have to explain how terribly sorry that I am for practically falling off the face of the earth and not posting this sooner. Plus, this chapter isn't long; so, I still feel bad. I'd like to thank **Inspired178** and **Once A Blue Moon** for reviewing and a big thanks to **Once a Blue Moon** for helping me to think about Pettigrew in a new way. Also, thanks again to everyone who story/author alerted this/me. I send my love to you all. Enjoy!

(Once again, I don't own any of the people.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Severus vs. Pettigrew<p>

"Sit," I bluntly stated, staring into Pettigrew's eyes with a penetrating stare of disgust.

Unsurprisingly, he quickly walked over to the white chair and sat, staring at the ground. I, on the other hand, remained standing, assuming the place of power that I had always held over him. As a death eater/spy, I had taken pleasure in every moment of embarrassment he received for his bumbling, pitiful actions. I paced back and forth to the ends of the room, waiting for him to say something; but the room was silent.

"_Am I going to have to begin every conversation_?" I thought, "_What happened to Gryffindor bravery?_"

"Look Pettigrew. Do you have any issues with me to voice?"

He shook his head "no" still staring at the blindingly white floor.

"Didn't think so. Well . . . you sure as hell know I do and, just so you know, you're going to have to talk sometime; but I'll begin."

I walked up to my chair, placed my hands on its back and looked at the figure before me slowly raise his head to look at me with tired eyes, and my speech commenced:

"For reasons that I could never fathom, Potter was your friend; but you still betrayed him and Lily! You lied to the only people who could stand you and led them to their deaths. I don't know if you were mad at James, but it's your fault that Lily is dead. You destroyed her life! Then, you went around as the little rat you are, spending your days as a pet until you finally got caught. I wish Lupin and Black had killed you, then and there."

By this point, Pettigrew's eyes were watering, his thoughts reflecting on his past actions. I should have stopped, but I was fuming:

"YOU BROUGHT VOLDEMORT BACK! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SO MANY MEN, WOMEN, AND CHILDREN ARE DEAD. YOU EVEN KILLED ME! You destroyed the life of every one of your "friends" by brining Voldemort back. But you probably already knew that because you're just a despicable person, who, despite his actions, still remains an embarrassme—"

"DON'T CALL ME AN EMBARRASSMENT SEVERUS SNAPE!" He yelled, face crimson with rage.

I cannot possibly explain my astonishment. I stared in awe as Pettigrew stood up from his seat and walked towards me, stopping a foot away from me.

"HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE, CRITISIZING ME WHEN YOU KILLED THEM TOO!" he continued, "SURE, I BROUGHT LORD VOLDEMORT BACK, BUT YOU TOLD HIM THE PROPHECY! TAKE RESPONSIBILITY. All my life people have called me an embarrassment – parents, teachers, classmates, and "friends." No matter how close I seemed to the other Marauders, I was always that short, fat kid who followed Sirius around like a puppy. That's why I betrayed the Potters. That's why I brought back Voldemort. To get back at EVERYONE who looked down on me!"

Pettigrew suddenly collapsed to the ground and sat, sobbing while he continued to vent the feelings that he had pent up for so long:

"After I realized what I'd done, it was too late. I didn't know how to correct my life and all the lives I ruined; so, I went along with it – until Harry Potter and his friends were being imprisoned to be killed. I just couldn't do it anymore. I died because I tried to help them. I'm sorry for what I did, okay?"

I walked towards my seat and sat down, speaking quietly:

"I understand. And, yes, I was a despicable person, but I changed, you must know that. Every day I regret my actions; I'm haunted by my decisions. I shouldn't have been so hard on you because although we're in no way the same, we have one similarity – our past."

"So, you're not mad anymore?" Pettigrew asked.

"No. I realize why you did what you did. I, by no means, approve, but I accept it as what happened. I guess our time is done here."

Peter stretched his hand out to me, and I shook it, giving him one last look before he, like Remus, disappeared. A note once more glided towards me and stopped, inches from my face:

_Wow. I didn't expect that either. You're half way there. Stay strong._

_Lily_

The note disappeared just as I heard an arrogant, snide voice call out from behind me:

"Hey Snivellus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed reading that! The next chapter will definitely be longer. Only two people reviewed the last chapter; so, it would be really awesome if more of you could. Even if you think this story is horrendous, I'd like to know. By the way, I'm hoping to have the next chapter up really soon, but I'm getting wrist surgery; so, I don't know how typing will work. Maybe I'll just find a friend to be my slave. :D If I don't post before Sunday, MERRY/HAPPY CHRISTMAS! Thanks!


	4. Severus vs Black

_Happy Martin Luther King Junior Day everyone! Congrats to the man who extoradinarily decreased racial prejudice in America! If you would like to know, I am recuperating from my surgery very well; although it makes school that much more horrid. :D_

_A very big thanks to **Inspired178**, **Once A Blue Moon**, and **JuneGilbertVivianRaeven** for your magnificent reviews! I appreciate you so much! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Severus vs. Black<p>

I turned to face the man I utterly despised, and rage filled my body:

"Can you come up with no other way to get my attention than 'hey Snivellus'? Come on, Black, use your imagination. It was broad enough in school."

"Of course I can," Black said, smirking, "I just enjoy the look on your face when my striking voice interrupts your thoughts. You really should see yourself when you're angry. Your eyebrows come together and your face turns red. It's hilarious!"

"That's not surprising! You're so easily amused. Just like the brainless dog you are."

"Oh I'm so hurt!" Black said with the utmost exaggeration. "Every time you insult me, Snape, a piece of my confidence breaks off and crashes to the floor . . . just like yours!"

My frustration was beyond explanation. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Why, yes, Snape, I am. This is the most fun I've had in a very long time."

"Ignorant, idiotic, stupid child," I muttered.

"Talking to yourself? That is a sign of insanity. Been staring at these white walls too long? Endlessly arguing with Remus and Pettigrew until you simply couldn't take it anymore?"

He casually lounged in one of the chairs, sneering at me. It took all my self-composure not to blow up and feed into his current 'joy.' Then, I realized what he had just said and saw an opportunity to take charge of the situation:

"_That_ is where you are incorrect, Black. The other Marauders, unlike you, were mature enough to hold a conversation with me. Therefore, we settled our differences. Do you really think Dumbledore would let them move on if we still despised each other?"

Black looked slightly taken back. "Wait! You talked with Remus? You actually resolved your problems with Remus and Pettigrew?"

"Of course I did. You know, I've always thought of Remus as your better half. As for Peter, after a well needed back-story of his life, we came to recognize our similarities and get past our previous actions."

"Well that's fine and dandy, but don't assume that I'll do the same, Snape."

Was he really going to act like this? "Then what do you expect will happen? We cannot stay in here forever. I know we both want to get out of here, and I know that we do not like each other. So, why don't we just start talking about why? You can start it off if you like."

Sirius stood from his chair to face me, pointing his finger:

"So _now_ you want to be the bigger person, huh? From the moment you were sorted, you were nothing but a worthless Slytherin. How could you even think of having Gryffindor friends – having Lily?

"Lily isn't a prize. Besides, this has nothing to do with her!"

"Yes it does! It's about Lily and James and all your evil "friends". It's all about your lack of real friends. _That_ is why you hated us – because we had friends, and no one liked you. You were jealous of us. By the way, I fully acknowledge that I was mean to you. I enjoyed every minute of it!

"_Jealous?_" I thought. "_Why would I be jealous of a self-righteous, snob?_" I ignored his comment because his last words infuriated me. I took a step towards him:

"You enjoyed every minute of it because you never got punished! No professor was going to punish the Gryffindor for harming a Slytherin. They were all biased. You tried to get me killed when you led me to the Whomping Willow, and you still weren't expelled!"

"No, I wasn't expelled, but did you notice that Dumbledore never trusted me again? Even as a member of The Order, he was careful in determining my assignments. When I was locked up in Azkaban, he believed that I had killed Pettigrew and the muggles."

I definitely was not going to pity him. "Well that is all _terribly_ sad, but I am still uncertain as to why you hate me so much?"

He looked as if he had never actually pondered the question before. "I hate you because . . . because . . . you hated James and wanted Lily for yourself. Lily was James' from the moment they were sorted into Gryffindor!"

Not this again!

"Are you serious? Why don't you just admit that you have no reason to hate me, and you are only using James and Lily as excuses? You simply needed someone to take your anger out on. You were miserable at home and practically lived for the school moments when you could get back at a Slytherin."

"How do you know about my family?"

"How could I not know? It's obvious! The only Gryffindor in a pure-blood Slytherin family. You talk about me from the moment I was sorted. From the moment you were sorted, you were a family outcast. I bet cousin Bellatrix never touched a hair on your he—"

Sirius immediately lost all control of the argument. His face turned red, and he began to yell:

"YES! OKAY? HAPPY NOW? I WAS HATED AT HOME. SO MUCH FOR FAMILY. HOME EQUALED HELL; SO, I WENT TO SCHOOL WITH RAGE, AND YOU WERE THE PERFECT PERSON TO TAKE IT OUT ON. YOU WERE PITIFUL! PLUS, YOU WERE WILLING TO FIGHT BACK; SO, I DIDN'T LOOK LIKE THE BULLY."

"But you act as though I have no idea where you're coming from! I was despised from the moment I was conceived. Being a wizard just put the icing on the cake!"

"Okay. Well, we both had shit lives. Now you know my reasons for getting at you. Your turn." Sirius sat back down, having recuperated from his earlier distress.

My hatred wasn't deeply rooted like his:

"it really isn't that complex for me. One, your life goal was to embarrass me into oblivion, and two, you were friends with Potter. But we do not need to bring Potter into this again. You were out to get me, and that made me pissed and extremely angry; but we've already discussed that. I honestly just want to get out of here."

I sat, finally tired of trying to rise above Black.

"Me to," Black said, appearing extremely tired. "So, what do we do know?"

"I think we have to come up with some sort of agreement. I know we can never be friends, and honestly, I don't want to be, but we have to come to a truce."

"Okay," he said, quickly, "I think I can handle that."

I was definitely surprised by his swift answer. "You sure?"

"Yep. Now, every now and again I might get the overwhelming urge to curse you, but I'll give you fair warning, and we can duel like sophisticated adults."

"It would be nice to duel fairly for once."

I held my hand out to him, hoping that he would take it. He looked at me, walked over, and grasped my hand very firmly. With what looked like a forced smile, Sirius vanished. A new note appeared, and I cursed my heart for fluttering as the piece of paper stopped in front of me:

_You actually resolved your problems with Sirius. Big accomplishment. Only one more to go, Severus. I believe in you._

_Lily_

As the note disappeared, I practically crashed into a chair, and closed my eyes. I had to focus on building up my mental strength, but all my thoughts went to Lily. She believed in me. Did that mean she wasn't mad anymore? She should be mad. So much for mental stability.

I opened my eyes. The husband of the woman I spent mending my life for was sitting in front of me, looking just as exhausted as I.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _So, please tell me what you think. Honestly is a treasure. When I was thinking about why Sirius and Severus hate each other so much, I figured that the majority of their hate is rooted in others, and they really have little reason to dislike each other. Hopefully, you see where I am coming from. I, as usual, will post as soon as possible. Take care everyone!_


	5. Snape vs Potter

_Hello, readers! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I hope you like it. Thanks to **Ithilwen**, **Inspired 178**, **Once A Blue Moon**, and **JuneGilbertVivianRaeven**, for your reviews. As usual, I appreciate you very much. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Snape vs. Potter<p>

I didn't even bother trying to look composed. Neither did he. For once, we were on level ground – no advantages, no disadvantages. Just us.

I had spent the last years of my life trying to forget my past, trying to forget him; but every day I was reminded by simply seeing Harry Potter. How could I get through this?

"Snape," he spoke, raising his eyes to look at me.

"Yes, Potter."

"I'm sorry."

I'm sure my surprise was evident on my face. "_What_?" I thought, "_Why would James Potter apologize to me? Of course he should, but why now?_"

"What are doing, Potter? Are you trying to trick me? Why would you just sit there and say you're sorry after all of these years? What life-changing experience happened to you?" I asked.

"Death," he retorted, "I saw how you watched over my son over all those years. I appreci-"

"You cannot be serious!," I had enough of him, "You hated me in school. Watching me help your son, who didn't even like me, isn't enough to change that. Why are acting so defeated? I know you still have rotten feelings about me, and if you don't voice them right now, we are _never_ getting out of here! Maybe you're trying to be the good guy, but now is not the time. Do you want to share your side of the hate story or shall I go first because we've been speaking for maybe five minutes, and I'm already tired of you."

"Go," Potter said.

"Okay." I was finally getting the chance to speak to the man who I had despised for so many years. I started from the beginning:

"From the moment you saw me on the train when we were eleven, you laughed at me. Every day, I crawled out of bed and put a wall up to protect myself from you and your hatred. You had NO reason to be cruel, but you didn't care."

"I did have a reason," he muttered.

"And there you go interrupting me. Well, I would _love_ to know what excuse you have!" I all but yelled. I stood up and began to pace around the room, trying to get rid of nervous energy.

Potter began, his voice regaining its usual tone, "You were messed up. You were a Slytherin and you . . . you were no good. All you wanted to do was torture everybody and join Voldemort. You were so wrapped up in the dark arts and your uncanny ability to excel at them."

Really? None of that gave him reason to be brutal:

"What are you doing, Potter? Those accusations are ridiculous, and you know it! I wasn't born a Slytherin. I wasn't born a bad person, although you treated me as if I was! Face it, the only reason you hated me was because of Li-. Oh, forget it."

The room fell silent. We had both been trying to avoid the one person we had in common – the person who was at the root of our hatred for each other.

Lily.

"All right. That's enough. We're acting like cowards," Potter said. "Sit."

"I'm fine where I am."

"Fine . . . Lily is why I hated you."

"But why? What threat did the little Slytherin pose against the _brave_ Gryffindor?" I asked.

He looked straight at me and spoke:

"She cared about you . . . she was your friend. I couldn't stand that the girl I fancied cared more about a Slytherin than me. From the moment I saw her, I was in –."

"Oh, please spare me," I said, my voice dripping with disdain, "I don't need to know your feelings."

"Yes, you do! Because . . . I know you felt . . . feel the same way!"

This was very possibly the oddest conversation I had ever had. Talking to Lily's husband about my feelings for her. I forgot about that fact that Potter had watched me protect his son and was actually taken aback. I sat down.

"When did you find out?" I mumbled. There was no use trying to hide it. James Potter knew I was in love with his wife.

"Third year. You would blush when her hand brushed yours or she said something nice to you. All the time before, though, I was simply jealous. And then, when you called her that name, I saw an opportunity to win her over. You were no longer competition, and your despair made your feelings even more obvious. That's when Sirius found out. Eventually, I started dating Lily. That's when we - Sirius and I - knew we could truly hurt you."

"All that time, you knew?"

"Yes. And I really am sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you that way. I was horrible. I really started to realize how much of a bastard I was when I watched you work against Voldemort and help Harry. I know that every time you think of him or me or _her_, the scab is just ripped off again. Your feelings resurface and practically tear you apart; and I wish I could change that; but I love her too."

"I know," I stated. "And, yes, every day I regret what I said and think about if things would have been different if I hadn't called her that horrid word; but I guess it's time for me to come to full terms with the life that lies ahead. I honestly don't want to hate you because I know that Lily doesn't want that."

I continued, "I don't think I can ever truly be friends with you, but I can and will try . . . for Lily. Can you accept that?"

James Potter held out his hand to me, "Of course, I'll accept that. And I'll respect you enough to limit the PDA and such when you're around, for everyone's sake."

I took his hand in mine:

"Thanks. Funny how Lily drove us apart, but brings us together."

"Women," he said with a smile. Then, like Lupin, Peter, and Sirius, James Potter was no longer there.

I felt freer than I had in years. I know it's cliché, but it was truly as if a weight was lifted off of me. I smiled, waiting for the note to arrive.

Instead, a door appeared in front of me, a small piece of paper attached to it:

_Waiting for you. :)_

_Lily_

My time had come. Nerves surged through my body, and I was filled with excitement. I opened the door and stepped into the bright, vast unknown world. A world where I could finally live without hatred.

Paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Tell me what you think, please. I'd really like to know. I'm planning on writing a short epilogue. Thanks for reading. _


	6. Epilogue

_Hello, dear readers! Since this is the final section of Journey to Paradise, I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, or favorited this story. Big thanks to **JuneGilbertVivianRaeven** and **Ithilwen** for reviewing the last chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter to two extremely talented friends of mine who have helped me through this journey - BG and CD. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

I stood in a never-ending field of grass. The sky was a beautiful blue with downy clouds drifting across the sun; a slight breeze blew across the land. It was stunning. I gazed around me, and my eyes immediately locked with mesmerizing green ones, a couple of meters away from me.

Lily sat on a gray, stone bench smiling warmly at me. She was beautiful. Her long, red hair was gently blown by the breeze as she walked towards me. I had been waiting for this moment for so long, imagining the moment that I would finally see her, but I, honestly, had no idea what to do or say. I awkwardly stood, contemplating what I should do, when she spoke:

"Hey, Severus. Long time, no see."

My voice barely came out as I responded, "Hello, Lily. I just want to say how incredibly sor—."

"Please, don't," she kindly interrupted. Then, she took a step closer and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. I was shocked. Why was she doing this? I didn't deserve it. However, I simply could not let go.

"Thank you, Severus," she said, "for helping Harry all those years, for becoming a good person, for being who you truly are and were meant to be. There's no need to apologize."

"But, Lily." She let go of me, giving me an intense stare:

"Don't start again. You took a dark path, sure, but there's no need to dwell on that. Even the best people make mistakes. Dumbledore did. I did – I refused to acknowledge you for simply insulting me one time when we were young. I held a grudge against you and ruined our friendship."

"Our friendship was ruined because of me, not you."

"I don't quite agree, but let's not re-visit that, okay? I watched you be a double-agent for years. You worked for the Order and fought against Voldemort. Sure, at first, I was upset about the whole death thing; but I realized something. If I had never died, you might not have turned good; so, it's alright. Everything worked out fairly well. However, to make you happy, I forgive you."

"I don't understand how you can forgive me, though." I still couldn't grasp the conversation.

"I can forgive you because I care about you, and I know you. I've known you forever. And I want us to be friends again. What do you say?" I'd wanted to hear those words ever since that wretched day in our fifth year. Did she even have to ask?

"Of course, Lily."

"Good, because Dumbledore probably wants to see you, and . . . I'm hungry." Her statement was so blunt, I couldn't help but laugh. I actually laughed. I couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

She chuckled as she continued, "What? It's true. I haven't eaten in hours, besides, _you_ haven't eaten in forever. Aren't you hungry?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I guess I am."

"Let's go, then."

"Fine by me, but where do we go?"

She pointed towards a large oak tree that I somehow overlooked before:

"Right past that tree over there," she said. "That's the official entrance to this place – paradise or heaven or Elysium or whatever you would like to call it." We started walking, and soon enough, the tree was behind us. Stone paths stretched in every way, leading to quaint homes; but no one, it seemed, was inside them. Everyone was either relaxing outside or walking towards a large building ahead of me.

My wand appeared in my hand, and I felt complete again. We continued to walk towards the building and Lily received many "hellos" on our way. Then, we arrived at the door.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." She gently squeezed my hand as we walked through the door.

The room looked just like the Great Hall at Hogwarts, except there was only one table and most people were standing, talking with each other. I guess Hogwarts really never leaves you. Dumbledore got up from his chair next to another man his age with gray-blond hair and blue eyes. He offered his friend a loving smile as he walked towards me.

"Great to see you again, Severus. Thanks for bringing him Lily," Dumbledore said.

"My pleasure," she retorted. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go find James and get some food and I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"See you later, Lily!" I happily said as she gave me a quick hug.

"Bye, Sev!" My breath caught a little. I guess our old friendship really was renewed. She found her husband, talking earnestly with Sirius and ran towards him. James stood, lifted her off the ground, and planted a soft kiss on her lips; but, surprisingly, I didn't mind. Lily was happy, and that's all I'd ever wanted.

"So, I assume all is well between you and Mrs. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Most definitely."

"That's magnificent. Why don't you follow me? There are some people I'd like you to meet."

Dumbledore led me around the room, and the day was spent seeing old acquaintances and making new ones and, naturally, eating. Hours later, I walked out the Hall and made my way down the path. The sun was setting and cast a miraculous glow across the land. I was completely content. Everything was perfect.

It was Magical.

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_:_Well, I would love to know what you all thought of this story; so, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks again for reading this. I hope you enjoyed Severus' Journey to Paradise. _


End file.
